theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Khalil
Khalil Rashid bin Zayed Faisal, Prince of Qalif is a student at the Royal Genovian Academy. Biography Khalil attends the Royal Genovian Academy as a boarding school student while his parents live in Paris.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Sixth Grade At the Royal School Winter Games Khalil became interested in a girl named Princess Sophie Eugenie. Royal Wedding Disaster Khalil is Luisa's dance partner for All Roads Lead to Genovia. When he sees Olivia Harrison's drawing of an iguana on the back of one of her papers he asks her about it and she tells him that there are iguanas all over the palace. Khalil tells her that they are endangered. Khalil questions Prince Gunther if he drew the mean drawing of Olivia, but Gunther denies it. Khalil comes to the palace to set humane traps for the iguanas and he tells Olivia that he thought it was cool when she covered for Gunther and his drawing and he knows she didn't do it. Olivia asks him about the humane cages and he explains that they are going to relocate the iguanas to the gold course. He laments to Olivia that he will not be able to follow his passion and become a herpetologist due to his being a prince, but Olivia tells him that he could pursue both, which cheers him up. At school, Olivia tells Khalil that the humane traps worked and most of the iguanas have been captured. At the wedding rehearsal Khalil comes over to Olivia and introduces himself to her best friend, Nishi Desai. Khalil carries the rings during the wedding ceremony. After the wedding he compliments Olivia on her bridesmaids dress and tiara. During the reception he shows Olivia that he has caught one last iguana in a trap, which Olivia realizes is Carlos, so they release him. Khalil is impressed to have met a girl, let alone a princess, that likes iguanas and offers to teach her how to take care of Carlos properly. Khalil asks Olivia to dance to one of Boris P's songs and they return to the reception. Seventh Grade Khalil comes over to the palace a few times during the summer but then stops suddenly when he returns to Qalif with his parents. They attempt to talk sense into his uncle but were unsuccessful and had to sneak out and smuggle what they could.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Royal Crush Khalil runs into Olivia at school and asks her if she is going to the Royal School Winter Games and is disappointed when she tells him she is not going. She tells him she doesn't want him to think she is a dork for wanting to stay behind in Genovia for the birth of her niece and nephew but Khalil tells her he could never think she was a dork and cryptically adds that she will see. Khalil writes Olivia a letter telling her that he likes her and would like to get ice cream or hang out with her in some other way. Unfortunately Olivia does not get the letter right away due to the large amount of mail coming to the palace due to the birth of the royal twins. At school the next day Khalil asks Olivia if she has changed her mind about attending the Winter Games which inadvertently reveals to everyone that Olivia is not going. Olivia is pressured into agreeing to go and asking Helen Thermopolis to be a chaperone. Khalil apologizes for putting Olivia in a difficult situation but she tells him it's ok. He offers to go to the dessert cart and get her cheesecake but Olivia insists on getting it herself, however Khalil leaves to get it anyway and the bell rings before he can return. On the train platform on the way to the Winter Games Khalil raps a verse of Tupac when Roger, the 12th Duke of Marborough cannot, after which Clarisse Renaldo forces Roger to give Khalil his shirt. At dinner the first night of Winter Games Khalil sits next to Olivia and asks her if Gunther is ok and Olivia tells him that Gunther and Luisa had a fight. Khalil participates in the snowball fight against TRAIS until they are caught by Clarisse. When Tots, the 17th Marquis of Tottingham makes fun of Olivia's glasses Khalil tells him to stop and that he thinks Olivia is cute. Khalil comes to watch Olivia learn how to ski and afterward is introduced to Hans and Anna-Katerina Lapsburg von Stuben. He goes with the rest of RGA to dinner at their house but looks sad during the fireworks. Khalil stops talking to Roger after he forces RGA to be disqualified from the hockey game. On the train back home Khalil spends the whole time texting his mom. Khalil comes to talk to Olivia at her birthday party and gives Olivia a small, tattered box with a Persian miniature inside that he smuggled out of Qalif. He tells her that he thought of her since the artwork is a of animals by a lake and she likes to draw animals. Olivia doesn't believe that she should be the person to have this but Khalil insists so she agrees to donate it to the Genovian palace museum. Olivia tells Khalil that his letter to her got lost but she has just recently received it and assures him that she does not like Prince Gunther, which Khalil thought she did. Olivia tells Khalil that she does want to go with him to get ice cream and he suggests they go right then before remembering that they are at her birthday party and she probably doesn't want to leave. Olivia tells him that she doesn't particularly like Boris P's music and Khalil tells her that he doesn't either, so they go out for ice cream and stay out until midnight. Royal Crown Khalil and Olivia kind-of begin to date, though they have not kissed. Khalil goes to Paris to spend the holidays with his grandmother but he returns for the coronation. Khalil calls Olivia and tells her that he heard about Prince René but Olivia assures him that the Royal Genovian Lawyers are on top of it. Khalil tells Olivia that he got her a present in Paris but Olivia is confused as they agreed to only give each other books as gifts and he already got her a book on the domestication of horses for Christmas. Khalil texts and asks if he can come over but Olivia tells him they are babysitting, hoping to dissuade him from the madness however he still decides to come over, though he tells her he is not bringing her gift as he wants to give it to her in private. At the palace he greets Olivia very formally before Purple Iris Rockefeller begins brushing his hair. Olivia goes to her dress fitting and asks Khalil to keep an eye on everything while she is gone but when she returns Luisa and Roger are missing so she and Khalil go to look for them. They decide to try sliding in the hall of portraits but it is unsuccessful as they are in sandals so they go upstairs to look for socks. While there Olivia realizes Luisa and Roger are in Mia Thermopolis and Michael Moscovitz's room taking photos with the Royal Crown and Robe of State and begins to chastise them for their behavior, causing Luisa to drop the crown, which Khalil catches. Luisa tells Olivia she is making too big a deal of the situation but Khalil backs Olivia up. Afterward he suggests that Olivia tell Mia about the incident and that he really admires how she handled the situation, comparing her to Rosagunde. Khalil kisses Olivia on the cheek before he leaves and tells her that he will have to give her her gift soon or it will be ruined. Khalil calls the next day after not hearing from Olivia all day and presumes that she is mad at him. Olivia tells him that she thought he was mad at her but he reminds her that she is the one that invited other people over to her house without him. He is confused why Olivia would listen to Luisa and not just call him and points out that Luisa got the drama she was hoping for before telling her that his mom is calling for him and hanging up. Khalil comes to the coronation and the reception after and talks to Olivia, telling her he is impressed by her deciding to be friends with Luisa again. He gives Olivia her gift, a small box with different flavored macarons inside. He starts to list the flavors but Olivia leans forward and kisses him. He asks her why she did that and she tells him she did it to say thank you before leaning forward to kiss him again and he kisses her back. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Khalil is tall with thick, curly brown hair. Khalil is the cutest boy at R.G.A. Khalil is interested in reptiles and wants to be a herpetologist. Khalil plays hockey. References Category:Characters